


fear

by ElectricTVLand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, guy is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricTVLand/pseuds/ElectricTVLand
Summary: In any other situation, Matthew would have teased Guy for cuddling up to him like a child, but that was for when they weren't scared for their lives.





	

Matthew's on babysitting duty again. He really thinks this is an unwise choice, but it's what that wandering tactician wants, so he reluctantly goes with it. Guy could use an adult, he supposed.

Guy isn't all that young, he realizes, but he's still got some of that cheery innocence to him. It's almost quite adorable. But much to his chagrin, Matthew has to admit that in a head on fight, Guy is much better than he is. And he probably doesn't need the thief to trail him through the forest and pick off the stragglers that the Sacaen is most definitely leaving for him on purpose.

They got a really good rhythm going, with Guy tearing through the Black Fang and Matthew sweeping along behind him - but there's only so long the myrmidon can go before something doesn't fall into place quite right. Those blue robes are stained a darker color quicker than Matthew can shout out for Guy to fall back, the thief finally having to spring forward to attack what looks like a mercenary. The man was so swift that Matthew had a hard time sinking his sword into him, silently thanking Guy for softening the merc up.

Once the coast is clear (for now) Matthew turns around. Guy is on his feet, at least, his sword arm limp and his free hand pressed over his left side. The Sacaen's face is already pale, blood still dribbling from the wound - from what Matthew could see, it was bad.

"Guy," Matthew turns his voice quiet, putting a hand on the myrmidon's shoulder to bring him to attention. "Let's go. We'll find Serra." He urged, perhaps too gently given the situation. He could hear movement in the distance, and between the two of them...

"Okay." Guy tried to sound strong, but he wavered, his voice strained with pain. He took one wobbly step forward before Matthew couldn't even take the suspense and grabbed his arm. They're in danger. They don't have time for Guy to limp along, even if that's more comfortable -

It's not that great of an idea, but Matthew ended up dragging Guy into a thicket where they're mostly out of sight. Serra is nowhere to be seen, let alone heard. This was bad. It was best to wait out the incoming tide of Black Fang, but that was laughable at best. They'd be found in no time. The thief had to weigh what was more suicidal - to go, or to stay...

A soft whimper brought Matthew back to reality. Guy's back was against the trunk of a tree, giving him most of the support he needed, but he still was growing weaker. When the myrmidon almost collapsed Matthew drew close, his hands on Guy's shoulders to keep him up.

"You'll live. Don't worry." Matthew reassured him, Guy nodding slowly in acknowledgement. The thief knew that Guy's wounds weren't enough to kill him, but the slowly encroaching doom... that...

When a twig snapped Guy bristled up, curling closer to Matthew for any meager protection he might get. In any other situation, Matthew would have teased Guy for cuddling up to him like a child, but that was for when they weren't scared for their lives. He didn't even care that Guy was smearing blood onto his clothes, Matthew straining his ears to pick out the faint rustling of impending doom. But all he could hear was Guy's panicked gasps for air and his own heart beat rushing faster and faster. Dammit, he was supposed to be good at this!

All they could do was hide. Guy clung to Matthew like he was the only thing keeping the myrmidon alive, Matthew finally relenting and cradling him close in his arms. Guy was perfectly pliant in the thief's hold, letting out a shaking breath before his head rolled forward to rest on the brunette's shoulder.

With Guy finally calm, Matthew was quickly put at ease as well. The worst of it had to be over by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has to humor me on this pairing, even if it's me...
> 
> But usually as I play the game, Guy gets attacked a lot and Matthew's alright since higher dodge so I gotta pull them out real fast.


End file.
